Sampai Saat Ini
by Miss Spearsza
Summary: Di saksikan oleh jutaan bintang, bersamaan dengan dentuman sang kemabng api, cinta gadis Haruno itu pada sang pemuda masih ia simpan-/-Sampai saat Ini/"Happy new year, Sasuke-kun"/semi-canon, special for 'New Journey of Sasusaku'/ RnR please? :D


Hai minna XD

kali ini saya bawain fic khusus 'New Journey of Sasusaku' , sekaligus memperingati tiga tahun perasaan author pada seseorang #ok, lupakan kalimat terakhir yang amat sangat tidak penting!

Warning : berusaha mungkin untuk tidak OOC, Typo, ide maksain, dll

Semoga kalian suka :D

**Sampai Saat Ini** _by _**Onyxita Haruno**

**.**

**Naruto** _by _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

****Special for **'New Journey of Sasusaku'**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Disini, di sebuah lorong rumah sakit. Seorang gadis berjalan seorang diri. Pandangannya tak sedikitpun berpaling pada tiap baris tulisan yang terpampang pada papan laporan pasien di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memainkan sebuah pena untuk menggoreskan tintanya pada lembaran kertas itu.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Ia terlonjak kaget saat sebuah suara yang amat ia kenal menyapa indra pendengarannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan urat-urat kemarahan muncul pada keningnya yang lebar saat sang _Rokudaime_ itu berlari menghampirinya.

.

_DUAKK_

_._

"Aduduh. Hei, sakit _tau_~" gerutunya.

"Siapa suruh kau berteriak di saat keadaan sepi seperti ini, Naruto," gadis itu menatap pamuda di hadapannya dengan tajam. Ia benar-benar di buat kaget olehnya.

Uzumaki Naruto hanya tersenyum tiga jari. Tangan kanannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang pastinya tidak gatal. "hehehe, _gomen ne, _Sakura-_chan_"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura sambil melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya heran. "seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit? Ini kan malam pergantian tahun, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto menggebu-gebu. Manik _shappire_nya menatap jengkel pada gadis merah jambu yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Aku tahu, tuan _Rokudaime_. Tapi pergantian tahun masih dua jam lagi. Kenapa kau semangat sekali sih?" jemari kanannya membalikan halaman kertas dan kembali meneliti tulisan demi tulisan. Terkadang ia menggoreskan penanya di sana.

"Tentu saja, aku kan—err, tidak jadi,". Sakura menatap Naruto di sampingnya itu dengan alis mengkerut. Namun sedetiknya ia tersenyum mengerti saat garis merah muda menghiasi pipi _tan_ pemuda itu.

"Ditemani gadis Hyuga itu, eh?" tebak Sakura. Ah, gadis itu memang cerdas dalam hal menebak. Lihat saja, bibir pemuda itu langsung melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Kau sendiri, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya balik sang pemuda. Kedua tangannya ia letakan tepat di belakang kepalanya.

_Kunoichi _muda itu menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya seraya tersenyum. "perasaanku," jawab Sakura.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Alisnya mengkerut bingung dengan jawaban yang di lontarkan Sakura. "maksudmu?"

Langkah Sakura ikut terhenti satu langkah di depan Naruto. "ya, sesuai pertanyaanmu—" ia berbalik seraya tersenyum lembut. "—aku hanya di temani oleh perasaanku. Tidak dengan seseorang," lanjutnya kemudian meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih berusaha mencerna jawabannya.

Sedetik kemudian pemuda pirang itu tersenyum mengerti. Rupanya Sakura masih menaruh hati atau lebih tepatnya masih menyimpan cintanya pada pemuda _itu—_

_._

_._

_._

-**Sampai saat ini**.

* * *

><p>Kaki jenjang milik gadis Haruno itu menelusuri jalanan Konoha yang terlihat begitu ramai. Beberapa <em>shinobi<em> menyapanya kala mereka berpapasan dengan gadis itu, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Forehead!"

Sakura menolehkan pandangannya pada sebuah toko bunga milik Yamanaka dan berjalan menghampirinya saat sahabat pirangnya itu menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Tokomu belum tutup, Ino? Tumben sekali," tanya Sakura. Ia mendekat pada kumpulan bunga _lily_ putih dan kemudian menghirup aroma khas dari bunga itu. Ah, wangi yang ia rindukan sejak beberapa tahun silam. Tepatnya saat ia membelinya ketika pemuda _itu_ terbaring dengan penuh luka di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Khusus malam ini, aku akan buka sampai tengah malam," jawab Ino. Sakura menoleh pada gadis pirang itu, mengulum sebuah senyum kemudian kembali bercengkrama dengan sang _lily _di hadapannya.

"Ku kira kau akan memaksa 'pemuda tidak peka' itu untuk mengajakmu ke tempat yang romantis," tersirat nada ejekan dalam ucapan Sakura. Ia melirik sekilas pada Ino untuk mengetahui reaksinya.

Gadis Yamanaka itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dia bukan 'pemuda tidak peka' _tau._ Hanya kurang mengerti bagaimana cara membuat suasana romantis," runtuknya.

Sakura tertawa kecil seraya menghampiri sahabatnya. "itu sama saja, _baka_. Terserahmu lah," ujarnya kemudian. Pandanganya menelusuri kumpulan bunga yang terpampang di setiap sudut toko tersebut.

"Hei, jidat—"

"—aku memiliki nama, Ino. Haruno Sakura. Kau ingat, bukan?" potong Sakura tanpa menatap Ino.

Sementara gadis pirang itu memutar bola matanya bosan, "baiklah, baiklah, Sakura" ralat Ino yang di respon senyum puas oleh sang pemilik nama. "kau tahu? Sepulang misi kemarin lusa…" ia menjeda ucapannya dengan wajah yang merona, "…Sai melamarku,"

Spontan Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu tak percaya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. Ino mengangguk malu.

"Ah, mengingat ia salah satu dari sekian banyak 'pemuda tidak peka', tak kusangka dia berani melamarmu, pig," ejeknya. Alhasil, putri dari Yamanaka Inoichi itu melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Sakura.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Ino. Berusaha mengejek balik sahabat merah mudanya itu.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sakura menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya diiringi sebuah senyuman. Pandangannya kembali menerawang susunan bunga di sudut-sudut toko itu. "aku tidak berniat"

"Maksudmu?" Ino menaikan alis kirinya tidak mengerti.

"Aku tak beniat menaruh hati pada _pemuda lain_," jelasnya. "Ah, aku harus pulang. Selamat malam, pig," sebelum Ino kembali meluncurkan pertanyaan, Sakura sudah menghilang di balik pintu tokonya.

Sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum tulus. Sebagai sahabat dan juga rival cintanya dulu, ia mengerti maksud jawaban Sakura. Tak ada yang berani memindahkan tempat pemuda _itu_ di hati sang gadis Haruno—

.

.

.

-**Sampai saat ini.**

* * *

><p>"Sakura?"<p>

Pemilik nama itu menoleh kebelakang saat ia tengah sibuk memilih berbagai makanan di pasar. "Ah, guru Kakashi? Sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum di balik maskernya, "tidak ada. Hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri?"

"Memilih beberapa makanan camilan," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kemudian memberikannya pada sang penjual.

"Sakura?"

"Ya,"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Awalnya Sakura mengerutkan alisnya heran, tumben-tumbenan gurunya itu mau mengajaknya bicara. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

.

Setidaknya Sakura tidak sendiri disana. Kalau saja ia datang seorang diri, mungkin tangisnya tak mampu ia bendung. Taman. Ya, taman itu mengingatkannya pada sebuah memori saat pemuda _itu_ meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" gadis yang tengah terduduk itu menoleh pada sang guru yang terlihat sedang menatap langit penuh bintang di atasnya. Kemudian kembali menunduk, "tidak ada"

Kakashi tersenyum walau tak dapat dilihat oleh muridnya itu. "mencoba berbohong, eh?"

Diam. Tak ada suara. Sakura hanya diam tetunduk tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan gurunya itu. Dan Kakashi mengerti akan hal itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura—" pria itu menjeda kalimatnya. Matanya terpejam saat semilir angin menerpanya, "—karena kau adalah muridku. Kau dan Naruto sudah ku anggap anakku sendiri," jelasnya. Ia melirik sekilas pada Sakura yang masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Maka dari itu, aku tahu dimana saat kalian berbohong dan dimana saat kalian jujur padaku," tuturnya. Matanya kembali terpejam dan tersenyum, "tak hanya itu.."

Ia menatap penuh pada murid perempuan kesayangannya itu. "..aku bahkan dapat membaca pikiran kalian masing-masing. Termasuk perasaanmu,"

Sakura tahu. Teramat tahu arah pembicaraan gurunya. Mungkin inilah maksud pria itu membawanya ke sini.

"Entahlah. Aku pun tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri," ujar Sakura kemudian. Pandangannya memperhatikan kakinya yang sengaja ia ayun-ayunkan. Tak berani menatap gurunya itu. Takut-takut pertahanannya runtuh saat itu juga.

"Kau masih mencintainya_,_ eh?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Dan itu meyakinkan Kakashi bahwa pertanyaannya itu tepat sasaran. Ia menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu gadis itu tak mampu menahan tangisnya, terbukti dari kerah baju _jounin_nya yang terasa basah. Karena bagaimana pun juga, sekuat apapun tenaga Sakura, ia akan menjadi rapuh kalau sudah menyangkut tentang perihal pemuda _itu_.

Kakashi dapat memahami perasaan Sakura saat ini. Mencintai seorang criminal yang sudah menjadi buronan negara bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terbukti dari penantian gadis itu selama ini.

Dan memori akan pemuda _itu_ masih begitu melekat dalam ingatannya. Bahkan—

.

.

.

-**Sampai saat ini.**

* * *

><p>"Apa kalian sudah siap?"<p>

Teriakan sang _Rokudaime_ desa menggelegar di atas patung-patung sang _Hokage_ dengan microfone. Para penduduk desa serta para _shinobi_ ia kumpulkan dalam sebuah lapangan luas.

"Aku tidak mendengar kalian!"

"Siap!"

"Baiklah, semua! Ikuti aku untuk berhitung mundur, mengerti!"

"Ha'i!"

"Mulai!"

"Lima!"

"Empat!"

"Tiga!"

"Dua!"

"Satu!"

.

_SYUUUUTT_

_DUAARRR_

_DUARRR_

_._

"_Happy new year, minna!"_

.

Jauh dari keramaian, gadis merah muda itu tersenyum menatap sang kembang api. Kakashi sudah meninggalkannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Membiarkannya seorang diri. Yang hanya di temani oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Bersamaan dengan dentuman sang kembang api, sebuah tahun yang baru menyapanya.

.

Menambah perjalanan baru cintanya.

.

.

.

.

Pada seorang pemuda.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Yang masih begitu ia cintai-

.

.

.

.

-**Sampai saat ini.**

.

"_Happy new year, _Sasuke_-kun_"

Owari

* * *

><p>Dengan segala hormat, boleh minta saran, kritikan atau apapun itu lewat review?<p>

Sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya ^^


End file.
